Cautiva del placer
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Es tan hermoso… A veces me deja vislumbrar algo de su verdadero ser; de su espalda, amplia y fuerte, se despliegan oscuras alas, en su boca afilados colmillos, sus ojos se vuelven del color del ámbar y unas sombras naranjas le rodean los parpados. Los ojos del íncubo.


holap! este es un pedido especial de una amiga :3 bien, aclaraciones.

*-naruhina

*-historia original "Cautiva del placer" de Ana E. Moreno

*-lemon

*-AU

*-OoC

*-Side-Story(al final explico por que)

creo que es lo más importante. disfruten!

* * *

Me desperté al sentir sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda. Quiero resistirme esta vez. Su aroma invade mis sentidos y me embriaga, sus dedos me erizan la piel a su paso. Siento sus penetrantes ojos clavados en mí e intento con todas mis fuerzas resistirme a mirarlo. Sé que cuando lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás. Sus ojos, azules, profundos y peligrosos, me hechizan dejándome desvalida y a su voluntad. Cada noche viene a mi encuentro, lo toma todo de mí, se alimenta de mi placer.

Solía pensar que sólo eran sueños pero cada vez es más real, noche tras noche espero el momento en el que regrese a por mí y durante el día sólo puedo anhelarlo. Su aroma perdura en mi cuerpo, su contacto deja un calor abrasador en mi piel.

Estoy volviéndome loca.

Sus dedos avanzan suavemente por la curva de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca y vuelve a descender esta vez haciendo más presión y arrancándome un gemido. Al llegar a la cintura me agarra con fuerza y me gira para que le haga frente. Aprieto con fuerza los ojos aferrándome a mis últimos resquicios de voluntad.  
Entonces acerca su boca a la mía y lame lentamente mis labios para después morderme con fuerza. Ahogo un grito y abro los ojos bruscamente para encontrarme con los suyos que me observan altivos.

Es tan hermoso…

A veces me deja vislumbrar algo de su verdadero ser; de su espalda, amplia y fuerte, se despliegan oscuras alas, en su boca afilados colmillos, sus ojos se vuelven del color del ámbar y unas sombras naranjas le rodean los parpados. Los ojos del íncubo.

Coge mi cara entre sus manos y posee mi boca. Su lengua busca la mía frenética, exigente; la mía responde con desesperación, y agarro su cuello, ansiosa, alargando más el beso. Lo deseo. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con cada poro de mi piel. Pierdo todo atisbo de control y me dejo llevar. Acaricio su rostro, sus facciones duras y suaves a la vez, dibujándolo en mi mente.

Siento su mano descender por mi cuello y mi hombro, hasta mi espalda, me acerca aún más a él agotando cualquier espacio entre los dos. Siento su torso desnudo, rudo y ardiente, sobre mis pechos. Ni siquiera soy consciente de en qué momento me ha deshecho de mi ropa. Araña mi espalda bajando hasta mis nalgas que agarra con posesión.

—No puedes huir de mí —dice pegado a mi boca—. Me perteneces.—Su voz es ronca, fiera y sensual; me enloquece, y el sentido de sus palabras me abruma.

Me aparta de sí para dejarme tumbada en la cama totalmente expuesta y a su merced. Comienza la tortura de sus besos y su lengua descendiendo desde mi boca sin dejar un solo rincón sin probar. Sólo puedo escuchar mi respiración desenfrenada pidiendo más y más de su contacto. Su lengua recorre mis pechos provocándome descargas de placer. Me enloquece, no tengo control sobre mi mente, ni sobre mi cuerpo, soy sólo… sensaciones. Sigue bajando por mi torso muy lentamente, perturbándome, hasta detenerse en mi pubis donde pasea su lengua alargando mi tortura. Me quejo y casi puedo oír su sonrisa. Adora enloquecerme. Él tiene el control. Siempre tiene el control.

Por fin retoma su camino llegando a mi sexo, ardiente y húmedo, deseoso de su roce. Abro más las piernas y levanto mi cadera suplicante, mientras él pasea su lengua por toda mi hendidura, de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez. Grito de puro placer. Mientras una de sus manos agarra mi muslo con firmeza la otra juguetea con la entrada de mi vagina. Coge mi clítoris entre sus dientes y tirando de él lentamente, el calor invade todo mi cuerpo mientras me saborea con deleite haciéndome perder el juicio.

Jadeo de manera descontrolada, quiero tocarlo pero no me deja. Para él sólo existe mi placer. De nuevo sube hasta mi boca poseyéndola de manera demencial.

Levanta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza inmovilizándome sin dejar de mirarme, me atrapa en la profundidad de sus ojos y sé que soy toda suya. Instintivamente lo rodeo con mis piernas y arqueo mi espalda para atraerlo más, deseando tenerlo dentro de mí. Me mira febril y puedo ver las llamas ambarinas en sus ojos; una oleada de algo entre el miedo y la excitación recorre mi columna.

Lentamente introduce su pene en mi interior, echo hacia atrás la cabeza disfrutando la sensación y me aferro con fuerza a sus brazos queriendo retenerlo dentro de mí. Se mueve a un ritmo lento, muy lento, y mi cuerpo tiembla pidiendo más. Sube el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más y más rápidas, y me deshago entre sus manos. Se detiene y sale de mi cuerpo bruscamente, lo miro con desesperación; no puede dejarme.

Me da la vuelta agarrándome por las caderas, antes de poder reaccionar vuelve a penetrarme de manera salvaje, primitiva, sujetándome firmemente, pero cuidadoso, por el pelo. Un rugido gutural sale de su interior avivando aún más mi deseo, me sujeto a las sábanas para aguantar el ritmo desenfrenado de sus acometidas, sin poder reprimir los gritos que rasgan mi garganta.

Se separa de mi cuerpo incorporándose para quedar de rodillas, vuelve a darme la vuelta y me alza con él aferrándome fuerte por las caderas marcándome el ritmo. Devora mi boca apasionadamente, dejando todo su sabor en mis labios. Araño su espalda mientras llego a un orgasmo que me sacude de placer.  
Me deja caer sobre la cama exhausta y saciada. Cierro los ojos mientras mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad, disfrutando la sensación de plenitud.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya no está. Volverá. Siempre vuelve.

* * *

les gusto? espero que si bueno pues esta es la historia que me llevo a conocer a los íncubos :3 ahora, ¿por que una Side-Story? esto puede ser una realidad alternativa en la que el objetivo de Naru solo es alimentarse, ni más ni menos. y Hinata lo acepta y lo anhela por las mañanas.

bueno, como leyeron hay variaciones en la apariencia y actitud de Naru.

*-primero, sus ojos aquí son los de sennin modo, en Íncubo son los de Kyubi.

*-segundo, a diferencia que en Íncubo, él no quiere mostrar su aspecto humano ni demoníaco.

*-tercero, aquí tiene alas negras(de murciélago o de ángel, eso ustedes lo deciden) en lugar de las 9 colas :3

y ya estoy en el capi 8 de Íncubo X)y en otro proyectos.

 **Recuerden que esta historia pertenece a Ana E. Moreno. NO ME GUSTA EL PLAGIO!**

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
